Recibir
by Fredo Godofredo
Summary: Arthur en una junta estaba hablando de un tema económico, pero para USA sus palabras parecían otra cosa ya que el inglés decía que quería "recibir, y recibir con fuerza" no podía pensar bien ante eso y él, como buen héroe que era se lo cumpliría. USxUK.


Saben, se supone que este fic debería estar subido pero por razones de memoria -me juré a mí misma que lo había puesto casi- no lo había puesto. Fue triste, vergonzoso y humillante, hasta me decía "No me llegan reviews al correo, me odian quizás" D:

**Pareja:** Estados UnidosxInglaterra.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Hetalia y todos los personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen. El respectivo dueño es Himaruya Hidekaz.  
><strong>Advertencia:<strong> Alfred con junta francesa.

El americano no era un malpensado, tampoco es como si mucha junta con el francés le estuviera haciendo mal, claro que no. Bueno, quizá un poco, pero es que Iggy tenía la culpa, era muy lindo para dejarlo pasar y estaba hablando sobre que él quería "recibir" ¿qué quería que pensara? ¿en margaritas? ¿en chocolates? despistado era, tonto no.

–¡Y nadie me da nada! ¡nadie! –

Alfred trataba de ignorarlo, se los podía jurar, pero esas palabras tenían una doble connotación para él.

–¡Nadie me da como me gusta maldita sea, nadie, no saben lidiar conmigo! ¡no me ayudan con mi estúpida economía eficientemente!–

Jones tachaba todo lo que tuviera que ver con "economía" mientras el británico hablaba y se le formaban unas ideas muy raras y -pervertidas- sin coherencia.

–¡Quiero recibir, NO dar, recibir con fuerza, con potencia! –

¡Yo puedo darte con fuerza, azotarte contra la cama, gritando por más! le daban ganas de decírselo al inglés, pero se abstenía, el anglosajón estaba desesperado por alguien que supiera "darle" ¿quién mejor que él?

Por eso, ese día decidió cumplir con la petición "desesperada y malinterpretada" de su amadísimo Arthur.

Y después de aquella reunión, justo esa noche, Alfred F. Jones le hizo una visita al inglés, no podía dejarlo simplemente así, ese -hermoso, sensual y muchas cosas más- estúpido británico no podía decir que siempre "daba" y que alguna vez le gustaría "recibir", lo malinterpreto, es verdad, pero él como era un héroe lo salvaría de su vida llena de estúpidos que nunca le "daban", él lo haría, el lo haría "recibir" -morder la almohada masculinamente-.

–¿Alfred? –atinó a decir a las tantas de la noche –¿Sabes la maldita hora que es? –

–Es urgente, vamos a tu cama–

–¿Por qué a mi puta cama? –

–¡Vamos Iggy, es de vida o muerte! –

Jones parecía tan alterado que al europeo le dio miedo y lo dejó entrar para luego ser guiado con rudeza a la cama junto a un norteamericano que estaba muy malpensado o simplemente quería -violar- hacerle el amor a ese inglés con mucha pasión.

–¿Bueno, y ahora qué? –le había hecho caso, hasta recostado en la cama estaba Arthur.

–Pues te daré lo que quieres Iggy– le sonrió con sensualidad. –Te daré como nunca antes, te azotaré contra la cama…–decía trepando por el cuerpo del mayor quien se erizaba y se sonrojaba un poco algo confundido.

–¿De qué estás habl-ando? –sus mejillas estaban rojas y su respiración le jugaba una mala pasada.

–De que esta noche "recibirás" como nunca antes, tú lo clamaste, yo te lo daré. –

Y con eso, después de una sarta de insultos por partes de un inglés testarudo Alfred le "dio y le dio y esto… le siguió dando y dando" a su amado Artie que en el fondo, muy en el fondo, pedía que le diera aún más, porque muuuy en el fondo de su ser necesitaba "recibir" literalmente cosas de Alfred, cosas como su salchicha o como su leche, pero eso ya es abarcar mucho.

Lo importante es que al final de cuentas lo que pedía se le cumplió ¿verdad?, al menos al modo estadounidense sí.

**N.A: **En una noticia de economía inglesa, un tipo se quejaba de que no "recibía" sólo "daba y daba", y así la economía no funcionaba. Decidí poner esto por el amor al USxUK, por que todas sabemos que a Arthur le encanta recibir ¿no?:3 … que viva el USXUK!

PD: Si quieren leer la noticia se las mando LOL :D


End file.
